


Back to Basics

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, community: slavefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June of 2009, Lothy had a prompt up at LJ comm slavefics:  <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/slavefics/253310.html?thread=521342#t521342"> A D/s scene involving no penetration and no specially-bought sex toys... simply two people, a room, and the normal everyday objects within. Be inventive! </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Basics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lothy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lothy).



> In June of 2009, I was disgusted with my writing, a true writing funk.
> 
> I went over to the [slavefics comment drabble on LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/slavefics/253310.html) and tried my hand at it. Just like the_minx_17 said I should... _yes, mistress, it is done!_
> 
> Original comment fic threads: Back to Basics [HP: Sirius/Severus -- R]  
> [Part One (2009-06-10 06:29 pm (local) (link))](http://community.livejournal.com/slavefics/253310.html?thread=525694#t525694)  
> [Part Two](http://community.livejournal.com/slavefics/253310.html?thread=525950#t525950)  
> [Part Three](http://community.livejournal.com/slavefics/253310.html?thread=526206#t526206)

§¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪

**  
__  
** Disclaimer:

 ****The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪

"Can't say I've been in a room so barren, Snape." The sharp grey eyes took in the accouterments of the bedroom. A bed, just big enough for two, a fireplace laid and lit, a bookcase with tomes and brick-a-brack, a winged-back chair, and a clothes press. "Are you certain you don't want to use my room?" he asked with a purr in his voice. The words sent shivers over Severus Snape's skin, as if the phoenix feather mitt was rubbing over him again.

"No...it's been too long since we used the basics...sir." He twisted his lips around that _sir_ , as in the old days of Hogwarts and boyhood rivalries. The sharp intake of breath told him this was what his master needed.

"Do you remember...? Ah, it was so sweet, that first time with you on your knees in that classroom. Hands tied behind your back with my House tie and your cock peeking between the folds of your robes." Thin, graceful hands were pushing Severus down, down into that same pose. A tie from the bed curtains took the place of that long missing tie. Snape's knees cracked as he maneuvered into a better position—he remembered how long he'd had to stay there, waiting for his then-new master's pleasure. He was certain the beloved prat would do the same now.

A book, then another, was pushed between his legs, until six books rustled there, widening the base he’d created and pushing the seam of his trousers against his trapped and thickening length. Severus breathed through his nose as Sirius Black’s hands ghosted over his aching cock, rearranging the seam to bisect his bollocks and rub the still-buttoned placket into the mushroom head. He moaned, and Sirius' touches stopped.

“Hush, now. You know that you must stay still and quiet. You are mine to mold, to bend, to break if need be.” Black nipped the end of Snape’s nose, sharp teeth barely leaving a mark as he looked for more things to help him. “Ah ha!” he cried. His heavily embroidered robe slithered over Severus’ tied hands as he turned.

This will work!” Sirius held up the firepoker with a sly grin. “I always said you had one of these up your arse.” He laughed. Yet, ever so gently, he unbuttoned Severus’ trousers, pleased that no undergarments were found. Tapping on the cock that burst out into the open, Black watched Snape’s eyes glaze over at the cooling touch of the metal. Using the books between his pet’s legs, Sirius propped the poker so that the filigreed handle was caught between Severus’ balls and his taut trousers, still trapped on his spread thighs.

Stepping back to survey his handiwork, Black sat on the bed, ankles crossed and hands rolling his own nipples beneath the fine silk of his shirt. Snape’s color was running high, and his cock shook as he flexed his muscles. “Could you get yourself off it I left you there long enough, Severus? Could you kneel there, spread and ready, until I gave you the word?” Sirius’ eyes glittered at the thought of leaving his pet in such suspense—if he were younger, most likely he’d do it, but now, he took some of his pleasure in just knowing Severus would do anything for him.

“I’m yours, master. Tell me what to do and I shall endeavor to do it.” Snape’s tongue darted out, and Black’s eyes followed it. What was once the poisonous tongue of an asp had become the sinuous tongue of a lover. 

“Do that again,” Sirius said quietly. He pressed his palm to the tent in his own trousers, grinding as if against Severus. Again, Snape licked his lips making them darker, more lush, more enticing. “Show me how you’d come for me, Severus. Show me how far you can come for me…,” Black sighed.

Rolling his hips, Snape rocked back and forth over the cool handle of the poker. There was a knob—perhaps an acorn—on top that rested on his perineum. His skin caught and then slid over it, sometimes catching in the open spaces of the rest of the handle. The sharp tugs on the short, coarse hair of his groin almost made him moan aloud, but if he did that he’d be silenced and motionless within a minute. Biting his tongue, he concentrated on the press and the tug, over and over, his cock swelling so that it jutted out just to the left of center.

“Good…,” Sirius breathed out. Severus’ back was ramrod-straight, his hips and buttocks rolling and tucking in a sinuous, sensuous dance all for Black’s sake. The pages within the books between his pet’s knees ruffled and crumpled as Severus’ motions grew more energetic, more frantic. “Do you need more friction, Severus?”

Breathing deeply, Snape tried to think—he had been close, so close…. “Nuh, no, master.” Brevity being the soul of wit, Severus stayed still waiting to continue, showing his respect for Black’s mastery in very deceptive calm.

“Show me then…show me how your cock crows for me.” Black unbuttoned his trousers and stroked in time with Severus’ renewed rocking. He watched as his pet kept his eyes open, hips trying to be smooth when all they wanted to do is roll, roll, roll until the acorn knob was pressing through the perineum and against the prostate somehow.

Shoulders back, chest out, Severus tried to spread his thighs even wider, to press the trapped poker against his body with more force. One of the books slipped and he felt the knob pressing hard, hard enough to bring the memory of Sirius’ fingers inside him to the surface. He bit his lip, blood dripping down his chin, as he came, hips still rolling and thrusting, the poker slipping between his bollocks and separating them somewhat. He had to squint his eyes to keep them open to watch Black’s “O” of wonder at how the opalescent string flew. Then, he was rewarded by his master coming over his hand, great gouts of cream that he wished he could lick away.

Letting his head fall back, Sirius looked out from under hooded eyes. His pet looked thoroughly debauched with the books stretching him open, cock now flaccid and a line of come that easily traced back to that drooping member. He grabbed his wand and pulled the books, one-by-one, from between Severus’ legs, letting him slowly change his base until he was in his original position. Another flick and his hands were untied.

“Ease yourself up and then come give me a lick or two of that wicked tongue, Severus.” Sirius’ tone was husky and soft, as always after an orgasm. Within minutes—even though he knew Snape’s knees were rotten with arthritis and the potion had worn off twenty minutes before—Sirius felt his pet’s strong tongue licking under and over and around, cleaning him of what magic hadn’t. “Mmm…such a much better use for your tongue I have yet to find…” he sighed as his cock was tucked back into his trousers and the placket buttoned again.

“You were right, Severus. Sometimes, it’s the basics that are what we need.” Sirius pulled him up for a leisurely kiss. “Lay with me now.” Snape’s head fit under Black’s chin, and they dozed.

§¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_


End file.
